La vie d'exorciste n'est pas de tout repos!
by Erika Arau
Summary: Une vague infernale, un bouquin révélateur et un déguisement plus où moins intéressant... Il n'en faut pas plus pour Yu et Allen se battent, ou pas.


**Pas d'UA cette fois ci!**

**3 petits extrait de la vie de nos deux tourteraux en tant qu'exorciste, il y a malgré tout une petite chronologie montrant l'évolution de leur relation...**

**Amusez vous bien !**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre: La vie d'exorciste n'est pas de tout repos!<strong>

La mer, cette grande étendue d'eau qui se prolongeait vers l'horizon, semblait se perdre dans le ciel. Habillée de son habit bleuté et sans l'ombre d'un nuage, la voute céleste se complaisait devant sa moitié aussi changeante qu'elle. On pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues s'échouer sur cette plage au sable fin, fredonnant coup par coup son arrivé sur le sol humain qui jadis avait amené à terre la belle Aphrodite.

Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas une déesse qui était allongé sur ce rivage au reflet doré, à la place se trouvait deux puissant corps imberbes imprégnés de cette liqueur si alléchante. Leurs cheveux humide imitaient sans honte leurs vêtements : collant leur peau et redessinaient leurs musculature respective. Les deux camarades n'attendirent pas plus pour se presser contre le sol ignorant un sable qui se pouvait être gênant, leur organisme avait atteint un stade où le repos devenait salutaire mais au moins ils avaient terminé cette mission. Le plus jeune serra avec vigueur l'innocence intacte qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche tandis que sa jumelle caressait les grains et appréciait la texture.

« Le temps semble s'être enfin calmé, les raz de marée était après tout orchestré par l'innocence... » Murmura le cadet, dit-il d'une voix enrouée qui ne paraissait pas tenir longuement.

La mer, cette grande étendue d'eau qui se prolongeait vers l'horizon, semblait se perdre dans le ciel. Habillée de son habit bleuté et sans l'ombre d'un nuage, la voute céleste se complaisait devant sa moitié aussi changeante qu'elle... Et celle-ci ne tarda pas à le prouver en remuant eau et sable sur les deux exorcistes pour leur offrir une « petite » vague scélérate en guise d'adieu. Le terme tonneau étant le plus approprié… Une bonne définition pour classifier leur second retour sur la plage, cette fois ci bien plus éloigné de la mer.

« Ta gueule Moyashi »

* * *

><p><em>« son ami »<br>« Ainsi le sentiment de l'amitié n'est pas étranger aux démons »  
>« Je suis une ange et sword, un démon. L'amitié n'a pas de place dans notre rivalité... »<br>« Et pourtant quelle est cette douleur dans ma poitrine ? »  
>« Il faut que je fasse le clair dans mes émotions... » (1)<em>

Une ombre imposante assombrit le livre que feuilletait un certain blandinet, la masse sombre ayant une drôle de couette qui lui retombait sur les épaules, le héros n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaitre le coupable qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

« Tu lis quoi moyashi ?  
>-C'est Allen »<p>

La silhouette sortit de la pénombre et une jolie frimousse brune apparut près de la joue droite d'un dénommé pousse de soja. Ses yeux rivés sur l'œuvre ne virent pas une tignasse blanche rougir de gêne et de honte, le jeune héros tentait alors de refermer sa lecture si alléchante pour éviter une énième raillade mais malheureusement pour lui, le japonais attrapa l'ouvrage. Il le sillonna de long en large, buvant chacune des paroles que venait de lire le garçon qui après avoir atteint un rouge inquiétant, palissait à vue d'œil sous le sourire sadique et intéressé de son ainé. Une langue avide léchait ses lèvres goulument tandis que ses pupilles se dirigeaient vers son cadet, celui-ci se redressa brusquement prêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord mo-ya-shi  
>- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !<br>- « L'amitié n'a pas de place dans notre rivalité... » Oh... Tu veux devenir mon ami Moyashi ? Ou plus si affinité ?  
>- Non !<br>- Tu me détestes alors ?  
>- Non ! »<p>

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux et le benjamin eut tout le temps de réaliser qu'il venait de creuser sa propre tombe... Et demandait à son compère de l'enterrer vivant, ça il ne doutait en aucune façon : Il savait le faire avec pertinence et surtout avec un plaisir incommensurable.

« Laisse tomber moyashi je t'ai pris la main dans le sac, avoue tout...  
>- Kanda...<br>- Oui moyashi ?  
>- C'est moi ou bien tu sembles ravit de cette supposition? »<p>

Le japonais n'avait jamais lut beaucoup de livre dans sa vie, on lui avait souvent fait la remarque et reproché... Mais aujourd'hui il avait enfin trouvé une raison : aujourd'hui Kanda avait appris quelque chose sur lui, et l'ignorance à parfois du bon.

(1) : Extrait du manga Devil devil

* * *

><p>« Kanda... Arrête !<br>- Je ne peux pas.  
>- Mais c'est... Trop serré !<br>- Va falloir t'y faire moyashi, c'est comme ça »

Lentement les mains du japonais descendirent sur les hanches du plus jeune avant d'agripper les bas et de...

« Je peux le faire tout seul !  
>-Bah voyons, maladroit comme tu es... Si je m'en occupe on gagnera du temps et on passera à la suite plus rapidement »<p>

Allen détourna la tête, son visage était rouge et ses joues boudeuses gonflaient pour exprimer son désaccord mais il ne tarda pas à revenir sur le sujet par un gémissement et plaqua un peu plus ses mains contre le mur. Dos à lui, Kanda n'y fit pas attention et reprit sa besogne, doucement il attrapa de ses doigts ses bas et les rattacha aux portes jarretelles tout en prenant soin de les serrer le plus possible. Un sourire carnassier déborda su sa bouche tandis que le cadet se retournait une énième fois.

« Bon sang Kanda arrête de le faire exprès !  
>- Oh je suis sûr que dans le fond tu aimes ça...<br>- Pense ce que tu veux de mes goûts mais moi je n'arrive plus à respirer !  
>- Ce n'est pas quelques retouches qui vont te tuer moyashi.<br>- Si tu semble si convaincu pourquoi ne prend tu pas ma place hein ?  
>- Parce qu'au niveau gabarit c'est toi la fille, moyashi<br>- Ouai mais niveau tronche avec ta chevelure de princesse raiponce c'est toi la reine. »

Allen sentit le corset se serrer d'avantage et dut se mordre pour ne pas hurler, de son côté le kendoka ne se gêna pas pour se caller contre lui et passer une main sous sa jupe en soie.

« On va voir tout à l'heure qui fera la fille... Je ne te donne pas cinq minutes pour me supplier de jouer l'homme...»

Finalement Allen ne fut pas pressé de retirer son corset... Une raison qu'il ne nous divulgua malheureusement pas.


End file.
